


The Matchmaking Project

by lesbianmezzo



Category: Free!
Genre: Blushing, Established Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Everyone is adorable, Fluff, Gou is a shameless fangirl, Gou is all of us, I am reigisa trash, M/M, Makoto and Haru are oblivious, Rei and Nagisa being adorable, Reigisa gives me life, SO MUCH FLUFF, implied Matsuoka Gou/Mikoshiba Seijuurou - Freeform, makoharu - Freeform, matchmaking little shits, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmezzo/pseuds/lesbianmezzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn't earned their name as the matchmakers for nothing.</p><p>When Nagisa, Rei and Gou got involved, all hell broke loose, and they became unstoppable matchmakers. Oh, and 9 times out of 10, they were successful.</p><p> And being on a swim team with the two most oblivious people on the planet was incredibly frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They hadn't earned their name as the matchmakers for nothing.

Nagisa was the last person you would tell about anything. That was the way rumours and secrets found themselves spread around. Not that it was at all his fault, just that he had a tendency to let slip certain matters, and then his friends got involved. 

Rei provided the scientific side. And of course the fact that he had experienced one of the most ridiculously big crushes on a certain someone, so he knew the facts of secret keeping well. (Especially how to accidentally let one slip.)

Gou was the devious one. Getting wind of girlish gossip was easy at the sleepovers she went to, and her bookshelves full of sappy romance novels, (and files packed with fanfiction), helped the three of them with their crazy endeavours.

Once a secret crush was revealed to them, they became unstoppable matchmakers. And 9 times out of 10, they were successful.

Being on a swim team with the two most oblivious people on the planet was incredibly frustrating. Especially the swim team element of it. They saw the way Makoto looked at Haru while he couldn't see, and the way Haru turned red when they brushed past each other in the locker room.

They saw the way that one would stare at the other, before quickly looking away. They could practically feel their heartbeats speed up from across the pool, whenever the two boys were in close proximity, which was often.

So when Makoto called Rei at 11 pm on a Friday night, things really begun.

 

* * *

The fourth movie had been picked: a nonsensical romantic comedy (from Rei's point of view) or a beautiful tale of two soulmates (from Nagisa's point of view) they couldn't decide, but then, the trill of Rei's phone erupted from somewhere under the blankets they were sharing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rei, it's Makoto." 

Holding the phone out, and pressing the speaker button, both boys listened intently. 

"Hi, Makoto-senpai, what is it?" 

A long sigh was the response.

"It's Haru."

Nagisa knew they had struck gold.

"I think about him every day, I just, ugh, I love him. I'm  _in_ lovewith him. I think I always have been."

"Makoto, it's 11 o'clock at night, have you had anything to drink at all..." Rei trailed off.

"Maybe."

" _Someone's_ in deep" came a small mutter from the other side of the room.

It took all Rei had in him not to laugh and blush, and continued talking to Makoto, trying to disguise his laughter as sneezes, and turning bright red.

They heard Makoto liken Haru to water in every way possible, and both of them were pretty sure he omitted quite a few details as to his thoughts, but they both agreed to put it to the back of their minds. However, they were still grinning knowingly.

By the time Makoto fell asleep mid-sentence, it was 00:24, and all thoughts of the idiotic/beautiful movie were abandoned; for this was the biggest project they had to face in a while. 

The first objective in _Mission: Get-Haru-And-Makoto-To-Get-Together-Finally_ was to call Gou. But she was probably on the internet at that time of night and _clearly_ did not want to be disturbed, or so they could tell from her Tumblr posts. 

Nagisa's sugar high had finally calmed down by then, so the two of them decided to retire for the night, and then call Gou for an emergency meeting at the coffee shop the next morning.

Resting his head against Rei's chest, Nagisa fell asleep quickly, breathing falling into an even, soft rhythm, that calmed Rei, and he followed shortly after, both smiling in each other's embrace, and dreaming of one another.

 

* * *

"Oh my god, _finally!_ " The phone in Nagisa's hand screeched. "Now you two are together, by the time we've done our job- oh my _god_."

"Gou, please calm down." Rei whispered, clutching his ears. 

"Right, so I'll be seeing you two at the coffee shop in one hour. And I have told you before to get out of bed before calling me, and to not stare at each other whilst I am talking, I know that silence."

Hanging up defeated, the two of them, sporting incredible bed hair, quickly got themselves ready. 

They arrived at the coffee shop, an hour and a half later, still with tufts of hair sticking out, to a slightly irritated but smirking Gou. After ordering a black coffee for Rei, Gou's third cappuccino, and a strawberry and vanilla hot chocolate for Nagisa, the three second years got to business. 

"First of all, everyone thinks they are married anyway, so we don't need to think about the general school population." Gou began, scribbling something down in a well thumbed notebook. "Secondly, we already know their history, and blah-di-blah. We also happen to be their closest friends, except each other, so, that makes it significantly easier to set them up."

"We could set up some little things at practice- you know, Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai fall into the pool together-"

"Ooh, or the classic: oh look I tripped and you're pressed against the wall in front of me, sorry!" Nagisa giggled.

"Good ideas. So if that's step 1, what's step 2?"

"I say we follow them home after practice on Monday and then see what happens. I mean, since Mako-chan confessed to us last night, and after they get slightly flustered at practice, there is bound to be a change in their dynamic, right?"

"Nagisa! We can't just follow them home!" Rei objected

"Actually, that seems our best bet. Sorry Rei." Gou chirped sympathetically. "Hey, I could try and get some information from Rin, he might have heard something from Haru."

"Good idea." Rei agreed, "I can't get anything out of Haru, but apart from your brother, Nagisa could make him open up. I could ask Makoto, but I think I've already played my part in that field."

"Brilliant. This is going to take a while though. We can't rush it. It's still got to be from them." Gou snapped her notebook shut, placing it back in her bag. "See you on Monday for practice, lovebirds." She teased, sweeping out of the café as she heard a high pitched, embarrassed squeak, followed by _"_ _Rei-chan, it's been two months now!"_

 

* * *

Sometimes, Haru stayed awake all night, thinking in the tub, or looking out at the stars. Today he was in the bath tub, head tipped back, wandering among his own thoughts. 

Every time he did this, he thought of green, of warmth, of sun and earth. A smile that made his heart race for all it was worth. He imagined lacing his fingers into a large, comforting hand. 

He had been in love with Makoto for as long as he could remember. It dawned on him when he was fourteen that this was what it was, an eternal love, running through his veins. Trying to comprehend this at first was strange, but eventually the crush settled on his heart, making the leap in his chest and heat in his face a familiar feeling whenever their shoulders brushed. 

They nearly kissed once. Kind of. Makoto was sort of unconscious at the time, and it would have been necessary, but it was still an almost kiss, like the almost confession that followed.

 

_"Its meaningless without you!"_

 

He nearly said it. He nearly leant forward and slipped his arms around him, and whispered three words in his ear. But he didn't. Firstly something held him back, then Nagisa and Rei appeared; the moment was lost.

He surely didn't really believe Makoto returned those feelings. I mean, yeah, he protected him, he liked to swim with him, but he didn't think the emotions went further than that. Just friends. 

But a small gem of hope still glittered at the back of his mind. 

 

* * *

As usual, no-one answered the door. And as usual, a figure lay in the bathtub, wearing a swimsuit.

But unusually, the figure was sleeping. Makoto smiled at the gentle rise and fall of his chest, of his eyes flickering in dream-filled sleep, and at the corners of his mouth, turned up in a slight, rare smile. 

"Haru."

He opened his eyes slowly, slightly widening at the sight of Makoto.

"Haru, please don't fall asleep in the bath again. You know I worry." Makoto held out his hand to Haru, hearts lurching as they came into contact. 

"Definitely not the sort of thing that is supposed to occur between friends." Makoto thought, watching Haru rub the sleep from his eyes, and yawn a few times. "Yeah, but he's adorable." He thought again, almost letting out a laugh. 

After a breakfast of mackerel for two, and detailed reasoning why 'you cannot just wear your swimsuit to school', they ambled to school, motivated only by the prospect of the evening swim club practice. 

 

* * *

Greeted by a slightly strange atmosphere, Makoto and Haru settled with their three friends on the roof for lunch. 

"Makoto," Rei asked "Did you have any alcohol on Friday night?"

A bit confused, Makoto answered baffled "Rin, Sousuke and Haru came over, yeah. We talked a bit, maybe I had a couple of drinks, but they both left before 11. Haru and I went to sleep not soon after I think. Why?" 

"Oh, no reason, just wondering!" Nagisa blurted, a bit too soon, earning a poke in the side from Rei.

They talked animatedly for the rest of lunch, hearing about the gossip from Samezuka, Nagisa's new favourite ice cream flavour, and Gou's latest TV obsession, before departing for class.

 

* * *

Maths, a class Gou and Nagisa shared, was a useful time to talk. The teacher was generally dull, unenthusiastic, and pretty bored herself. So at the back of the classroom, conversation bounced back and forth with low whispers. 

"They're so oblivious. This is unbelievable." Gou sighed. "So what have you got?"

"Me and Rei-Chan have planned three things, not including the ice cream date we had to postpone again."

"Sorry." 

"First, they're going to train together. That's your job. Make sure that happens. Otherwise the other things will fall apart.

Second, I'm going to push Mako-chan into the pool when Haru-chan grabs his hand."

"Please make it believable. And how do you know he will grab his hand?"

"Oh I will make it  _believable_ , and he always does. I think it's half habit, half longing."

"Please continue."

"So they end up in close proximity, and then thirdly they end up pressed up against the lockers. Again, getting flustered, you know, looking into each other's eyes etcetera etcetera."

"And then?"

"We leave, but stealthily position ourselves behind the gates so we can follow them home."

"Great." Gou stuffed her notebook back into her bag. "See you at practice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Hello!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and please feel free to give feedback!
> 
> This is the first Free! fic that I've published, and I predict that it will probably be about four or five chapters (but then I overestimate and underestimate frequently so who knows.).
> 
> I promise that there will be heaps more Makoharu fluff than in this chapter, and an endless supply of Rei and Nagisa being stupid and cute, as well as more of Gou being an insane fangirl (like all of us) and plenty of ridiculousness.
> 
> C xx
> 
> tumblr: http://hazukiholmes.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

Practice had begun. 

Gou stood in front of the four boys, rolling her eyes fondly at the intertwined hands of Rei and Nagisa. 

"Right, today, Rei and Nagisa will time each other, Makoto, you and Haru will train together today."

Grins (or were they triumphant smirks?) broke out onto the faces of the second years. Seizing Rei's hand, Nagisa pulled him to the other side. 

"Let's see how fast your butterfly is now Rei-chan!"

With cries of "Watch out Nagisa!" And "Be Careful!" Rei was dragged along. 

Makoto turned to Haru and flashed a tender smile. Haru smiled back. Gou wanted to push their faces together, but restrained herself.

As the end of practice neared, Makoto stretched his hand out. 

This was the cue. Gou looked up from her notebook, to see Nagisa and Rei already one metre behind them. 

As Haru grasped Makoto's hand, Nagisa fell backwards, as Rei slipped a hand almost instantly around his waist, catching him. This was  _clearly_  rehearsed.

Makoto wasn't so lucky. Still clutching Haru's hand, he tumbled into the water, and stood up barely 20 centimetres from his friend's face,  _still_ gripping Haru's hand. 

Both began to turn crimson, before realising their hands were still connected. Makoto released his grip awkwardly, apologising quickly. 

Nagisa giggled into Rei's shoulder, really trying not to make any noise. The entire area was silent. 

The ripples across the pool faded, as they stood there for longer than they should. 

Gou broke the silence.

"Nagisa, haven't you got a date?"

"Oh yes! Come on Rei-chan!" Nagisa called, running lightly towards the locker room, pursued closely by the others.

Makoto and Haru were still blushing.

 

* * *

Rei cleaned his glasses with his sleeve, sitting on the locker room bench next to a blonde someone, who was grinning proudly. Still slightly flushed, the subjects/victims of their project were getting changed at the same side of the room. As usual, and as predicted, Haru was leaning against the lockers, watching the water evaporate into steam. 

Makoto's big mistake was turning to face Haru. Rei crashed into Makoto's back, yelling "Nagisa!" receiving only hoots of laughter as he plummeted to the floor.  This was, of course, all staged, although Nagisa still found it funny apparently, to Rei’s dismay.

However, all eyes were fixed on the scene playing out in front of them. 

Blue met green in a sea of searing pink. Makoto's hand was placed on the wall behind Haru, and their faces were even closer than before. Haru could feel each of Makoto's breaths ghosting his cheek. 

"S-sorry, Haru..." Makoto stuttered, failing to hide his crippling embarrassment. Haru gulped, still only dressed in his swimsuit. 

Both sets of eyes widened as Makoto regained his balance, straightening his shirt, and smoothing his hair. 

They exchanged muttered apologies again, as the other two remembered they weren't supposed to be staring, and turned back to packing their bags.

 

* * *

"So? Did it work?" 

Gou sat with her back to the club room building, keeping watch of the door, opposite Nagisa and Rei. 

"-ish" Nagisa answered vaguely. "I think it worked."

"Step 2 is in action then! Miss Amakata has agreed with our cause, and  _gladly_ offered to alert us to their departure.

Nagisa, Rei, you are stationed at the bottom of the steps near their houses, whilst me and Chigusa are to follow them along the beach pathway. Got it?"

With a curt nod, Nagisa pulled Rei up and both sped off into the distance, stifling giggles of anticipation. 

 

* * *

Gou met Chigusa by the beach. She was kicking up sand lazily, whilst her hands were shoved inside the pocket of her sweater. 

"Come back from a date, have we?" Gou teased, flouncing about her jokily. "And here was I thinking you'd never go out with anyone I set you up with." 

"Well, yeah, I did. And it went ok, mind you." The other said sarcastically. However, they reverted back to normality instantly. "So, how's it going with Sei?- wait no, how are the other lovebirds getting on?"

"Other as in: not the ones who sometimes kiss at the back of the gym, when the teacher leaves?" 

"Yes. Other as in: not Rei and Nagisa."

"Let's put it down as: really very much flustered, with huge crushes, and feelings that go back a lifetime."

"You must be joking."

"Nope."

"Just like-"

"Let's not talk about them right now."

They both let out huge ringing laughs, that echoed off the surrounding buildings, before the sound of footsteps interrupted. 

Diving under the small pier, the two clamped hands over their mouths. 

Peering out from under the pier, they saw Haru and Makoto, walking side by side, in complete silence.

"That's weird..." Gou mumbled

"What?"

"Makoto usually fills their silences with words... But today they're  _both_  lost in thought."

Haru fixed his eyes on the soft rise and fall of the waves. The sun shimmered off them with every ripple, calming him, and bringing him back to his senses.

The 'incidents' that happened with Makoto earlier still nagged at the front of his brain. Without a doubt, this was down to Nagisa, Rei, and Gou- and probably some other people. His friends really were irritating. 

Why did Makoto blush? It's not like they aren't always in close proximity anyway- but then why did he blushed because- Wait, did Makoto…? Was he also…? Haru needed a bath. 

The girls carefully climbed back up onto the pavement, and making sure to stay within earshot, began to slowly make their way along behind the boys.

Silence

A few stolen glances.

More stifling silence.

Once their job had finished, the girls sat back on the beach, staring as the sun dropped slowly beyond the horizon. 

"What was that?" Gou exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "There was so much- ugh- "

"Sexual tension?" Chigusa offered, smirking. 

"Yeah- you know  _why_  my life is a struggle? Look at them! Just look. At. Their. Stupid. Faces!" 

"Ok, ok. Right. If the other two don't see anything, what then? You got any friends that'll make Haru open up? Don't let Nagisa torture him."

"Well, there is my brother… but our only other option is the wrath of the blonde nutter, so unless I can talk to him, Rin is the best bet.”

"Well, I have to go home now, so keep me updated, and stop pretending this isn't the first time you've left the house voluntarily in the last week."

With that Chigusa ran away laughing, as her best friend argued that yes, she had been outside, and no, it wasn’t because of the season finale-

Gou stood up, defeated, for two reasons. 

This project was going to be more difficult than she thought.

 

* * *

"Rei-Chan, battle stations! They're coming!"

Crouching behind a house, under a low balcony, Rei could just see the two third years walking silently toward the point where they went their separate ways. 

"Nagisa! Stop poking me!"

"There isn't much space! You're too tall."

"Shh!"

They reached the bottom of the stairs. 

Makoto gulped, preparing himself.

"Haru-"

"Makoto."

They spoke at the same time. In sync. Together.

"Haru...I...um... Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Makoto." 

If Makoto was right, there was a tinge of disappointment in Haru's tone. Although he could be wrong 

He was never wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all of the Kudos and comments! I'm extremely grateful.  
> I hope the line spacing isn't annoying, I wrote this on my phone, so the line spaces are quite wide. 
> 
> I know where this is going, and I promise again for more fluff, and a lot more Rei and Nagisa than in this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much!  
> C x
> 
> tumblr: http://hazukiholmes.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Rei calls in sick.

Nagisa receives a text at 7:30 precisely.

**From: Rei-Chan >_<**

**Observe carefully, text me details, call me if you need anything, and don't fall asleep on the traintonight!**

_Ok then, get well soon, nerd._

**Look after yourself, idiot.**

Nagisa smiled, and let out a small chuckle. He arrived at school to find Makoto and Haru standing at the gates, looking almost back to normal. 

"Nagisa? Where's Rei?" Gou was close to being outraged. "On a project like this? This is more important to me than the season finale of-"

"Shut up, he's _ill_. Anyway, I need to talk to you at lunch about a plan B, because-"

"What's this, Nagisa?" Makoto asked, suspiciously glaring at him and Gou. 

"Um- Rei's sick, so I was asking Gou what to take for him tonight!" Nagisa babbled quickly. Always the actor, he silently thanked himself for paying attention in drama classes. 

"Ah, ok..." Makoto trailed off. "See you guys at lunch."

 

* * *

Classes went painfully slowly without the presence of Rei in front of him. 

Firstly, of course, he missed his sneaky glances over his shoulder when an injoke was mentioned. Secondly, he missed the fact that he could see Rei's s answers, when he made no effort to hide them. (Whether this was deliberate or not Nagisa would never know.) And thirdly, he missed the fact that there was a taller obstacle in front of him, obscuring the teacher's view of his doodles. Lessons were boring when you were alone.

And then the bell rang. Nagisa met Gou and Chigusa at his locker and they decided to talk around the back of the swim club building.

"What did you guys get?" Nagisa questioned the girls as they settled down against the wall. 

"Absolutely nothing."

"Yeah, not a word."

Nagisa sighed. "Damn those two and their telepathy stuff." He scratched his head. "What's for plan B?"

"My brother."

"Fantastic " Nagisa muttered sarcastically. "Bringing in the big guns. I'll call Rei in a second. Oh hey, Chigusa how's it going with thingy?"

"If by thingy you mean the guy I went on a date with the other day, then fine. Would you like me to pry into your love life too?" Chigusa replied.

"I think we all know that no one really needs too. I tell everyone far too much information than they want to know anyway." Nagisa smirked, as his phone began to ring. "Oh, hello Rei-chan. I was just talking about you." 

Gou dramatically pretended to vomit.

"Were you doing that thing where you insinuate things in a suggestive fashion?"

"No. Maybe."

"Anyway, what's the news?"

"We're bringing the big emotional romantic wreck onto the scene"

"Excuse me that's my brother!" Gou began to argue.

"Where is the lie though?" Chigusa mumbled under her breath, earning a shove from Gou.

"So, anyway," Nagisa continued "We are off the hook for the next few days, so we are going for ice cream tomorrow."

"What if I'm still ill?"

"Then the ice cream comes to you. As always."

"Of course. See you soon Nagisa."

"You too."

 

* * *

Gou needed to get hold of her brother. He wouldn't answer her calls, so there was only one way:

"Gou?"

"Sousuke! Sorry I called you. I hope you're not busy?"

"No, not at all. Did you want to speak to Rin?"

"He won't answer my calls."

"That idiot."

"Yeah... Could you ask him something? Since you're the only one who can get through to him."

"Sure. Is this about the Nanase and Tachibana thing?"

"Um... Yeah. Tell Rin that it's his turn. He'll know what I mean."

"Ok. Bye Gou."

"Bye."

 

* * *

Haru was awoken from his thoughts by a loud, relentless knocking. He got out of bed and tramped down to answer the door. 

"Oh god. Look at you. You're in your pyjamas, and you're thinking too hard."

"Rin. It's 10pm."

"Yes, a perfectly reasonable time for any sane person of our age to be awake, and yet here we are."

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about something."

"Right. Why do I have a feeling this has something to do with-"

"Makoto. Yep."

"Fine. Do your worst. Come in."

Rin slumped onto the couch, followed by Haru, who immediately cast his eyes to the floor."

"Haru, something is wrong between you two. I noticed it at joint practice the other week. Gou has been noticing it, even Sousuke. What's wrong?"

"Well maybe you should tell your sister to stop making things worse by setting us up into awkward situations-"

"Look. Her, Rei, Nagisa, whatever they're trying to do, as much as they're fucking with your life, they are trying to help."

"Helping with what? They're making everything complicated."

"Why can't you just shrug it off? Or just... Not take any notice?"

Haru hung his head. "You know why."

"Do I?" Rin interrogated. Was Rin a trustworthy person? Was he likely to say anything? The feeling inside Haru's chest had built up into a constant ache, and maybe telling somebody would relieve this.

"I'm... in love with Makoto."

Rin muttered something that sounded like "fucking finally".

"Yeah. Everyone knows. What're you gonna do about it? Continue to repress your emotions to the point where you've tired yourself out?"

"You're one to talk."

"If you're referring to...! Don't turn the subject away from you! What are you gonna do?"

"He would find me weird. It would destroy our friendship. I'm telling you, this is not requited."

"How would you know?"

"I can read him. We tell each other everything. I've known him for years. He would have told me."

"You haven't told him though."

"Rin, I can't."

"Do you want to be in a relationship with him? To hug him? To kiss him? To-"

"Yes, yes, of course."

"You have to tell him. You cannot go on like this." 

"He might never talk to me again."

"I promise you he won't do that."

"How do you know?"

Rin smirked. "I have a hunch." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New update! I'm sorry these are not regular; at the moment, my daily schedule is anything but routine. So my updates are a bit messed up. Sorry. 
> 
> I really like the idea of Nagisa and Rei being one of those couples who are very public about their relationship. (often to the point where it's too much.) Especially Nagisa! 
> 
> tumblr: http://hazukiholmes.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, with Rei back to full health, the Iwatobi swim team were gathered on the roof, eating their lunches. Rei and Nagisa were being ridiculous, and Makoto and Haru were sitting surprisingly close.

Kou stared at her notebook and scratched her head. This was by far the hardest project, being that there was nobody closer to them than each other, and they were practically dating anyway. She sighed, and hoped that Rin's visit had done something. From the feedback she'd heard, Haru had confessed (brilliant!) but refused to tell Makoto (not brilliant).

The only step left was confession. Ugh. These idiots were too in harmony to deal with. She decided to compile a list of things that Haru liked:

-Swimming

-Makoto

-swimming with Makoto

-mackerel

Right. She was going to have to speed the process up, or they would go like this forever.

* * *

 

 

Late that evening, Kou tapped the contact on her phone and waited for it to ring out.

"Hello?"

"Makoto, it's Kou."

"Oh! Hi! It's quite late now... What are you calling me about?"

"Makoto, do you remember ringing Rei and Nagisa last Friday evening?"

"No...wait- oh."

"Yeah. It was the basis for what we've been doing."

"Oh- the situations- I knew it was you three!"

"Well, we have reached a dead end. If you want to make any moves at all or progress in your relationship with Haru, I suggest you do it soon."

"But he-"

"Whatever you're going to say, forget it and _trust_ your instinct."

* * *

Haru was in the bath. Again. He was lost in a whirlpool of thoughts about Makoto. Makoto's smile, Makoto's Eyes, Makoto's Hair, and how he just wanted to run his hands through it.

Then the door opened. It was late, even for the one person it could be.

"Haru?" Makoto spoke with a twinge of something in his voice, something Haru couldn't place. Desperation? Urgency? "Are you in there?"

Haru grunted a response. Makoto walked in. His face was pink, and they both stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"Haru, I've wanted to say this- I've wanted to say this for a while now."

"Makoto..."

"I love you. I love everything about you, and I always have. I want to be with you and never leave your side."

"Makoto-"

Makoto hid his face.

"And you probably don't feel the same way, you don't have to reply, just so you know. We can carry on as normal if you want... I'm going to go."

* * *

 

 

Haru didn't register what had happened until he heard the back door close.

His heart filled with joy and love, and grabbing the nearest clothes, he tore out of the house and down the steps, still soaking, until he met Makoto at the bottom of the steps.

Tears were streaming down Haru's face, and he looked up at Makoto. "Me... Too." He choked, sinking into Makoto's embrace, laying his head on his heart. "I love you."

He tilted his head up, and Makoto kissed him, and as the rain began to fall, Makoto took his hand, and they cried together.

* * *

 

"You two look... Happy?" Rin remarked. "Like, Makoto always looks happy, but you two look really... content."

Haru and Makoto looked at each other, and smiled.

"Oh my god, it finally happened." Rin muttered to Sousuke. "And here was me thinking they were already married. To be fair they may as well have been."

Makoto blushed. Haru rolled his eyes.

"REI! NAGISA! IT HAPPENED!"

Haru was tackled by a small ball of giggles. "Ah, so you finally confessed Haru-chan!"

"No thanks to you."

"Not fair. Me and Rei-chan and Gou tried really hard to get you together!"

"You three just complicated things."

"Yeah, well it usually works."

"Nagisa, calm down." Rei muttered, pulling Nagisa away from Haru.

"Apologies Haruka-senpai, he just gets a little bit excited-"

"And you would know, Rei-chan."

Rei spluttered as Nagisa winked, and as everyone else ignored Nagisa's suggestive point.

"Congrats anyway. Hey we can double date now! How about we go to this arcade-"

"NAGISA!"

"Ok, Rei-chan, if you're gonna be like that..."

Rei was pushed backwards into the pool, followed by Nagisa who jumped in next to him.

Haru held out his hand, and Makoto took it, the love of so long exploding in their hearts.

* * *

**To: Kou Matsuoka**

**From: Nagisa Hazuki**

mission accomplished ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! This fic is finally completed!   
> This definitely is not the end of my fanfic works- I have about 3 in progress so hold on to your hats. Also please tell me what you thought of it and perhaps check out my tumblr: http://hazukiholmes.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> I am so so so grateful for all the kudos and comments, really :)


End file.
